


December knows me well

by RecklessSmiles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harringrove, Harringrove Christmas, Lumberjack Billy Hargrove, M/M, One Night Stands, Rich Billy Hargrove, Rich boy Steve Harrington, Strangers to Lovers, harringrove au, it's really soft, just literal fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Steve Harrington is fed up with his parents always ditching him for the holidays, so he decided to treat himself with a ski trip. What he didn't expect was to get snowed in, have a one night stand, and become hopelessly head over heels for the owner of the fine venue he's staying at.Billy Hargrove is quite the catch.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	December knows me well

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a Christmas present. Just really wanted to do a short one shot of them like randomly meeting/one night stand kind of romance. Like when you're just enthralled by someone and want to be in love with them regardless of if you actually are or not. Pretty happy with it actually. It’s soft.
> 
> song recommendation: 'Baby it's cold outside' cause it's Steve's favorite.

"Hi there, reservation for Harrington."

"Just the one key?" The front desk attendant asked. 

"Yup. Just the one." 

"And you'll be staying with us till the---"

"27th."

"Okay. Are you aware that there's a chance of a storm coming in tomorrow night?" 

"No, didn't hear about it."

"Okay, if this is a Christmas trip though I need to inform you that we're cancelling our holiday events. So if you're here to meet with family or---"

"Nope. No family. Just here for some R&R." 

"But won't you---"

" _Max!_ Will you just give the guy his damn room key!" A harsh voice called from a room behind the desk area. 

"Right. Sorry, you're all set Mr. Harrington. Cabin 235." 

"Thank you." Steve winced at her calling him Mr.Harrington. He was not his father. But he gathered his things from the nosy attendant, tried to see if he could whisper a thanks to the man in the back room for saving him from twenty questions. But he couldn't see him. 

"You can take the lifts to your cabin. They're outside to the back. Oh, or you can wait for Billy-I mean Mr. Hargrove, he'll be heading down to the camp area in a few. You can wait in front for him if you'd like!" 

"Uh, yeah I'll wait I guess. Thanks again." The brunette, with his Louis Vuitton suitcase and his Ralph Lauren winter puff jacket, traipsed himself through the lobby. Back through the large gold lined glass doors, under the large chandelier in the entryway; and waited. This place was the Ritz, almost literally. 

* * *

Hey, if Steve's parents weren't going to be home for Christmas then the least Steve could do was charge the most expensive ski trip he could find to his father's card. Make up for last Christmas too while he was at it. And his birthday! And so the brunette who dripped in brand names he didn't care about, except to revel in the fact that it pissed his father off when he'd check his bank statements; flew all the way to Colorado, from Indiana. First class, booked the most expensive hotel his google search generated; 'Maygrove Lodge'. 

Steve was born into a rich family that cared more about the money they made then him; he was spoiled, sure, but a brat by choice. Steve did have his own job though, paid for his own bills and food; but that job didn't get his parent's attention the way spending their money did. So he stood outside waiting for this Mr. Billy Hargrove to come around and drive him down to the cabins, hopefully help him with his bags too. It was a good ten minutes of shaky legs and winter winds, sure, it was a sunny day but still; thirty something degrees was still freezing. But finally the brunette saw the ski-cab driving around towards him. 

"You waiting on a ride to the cabins?" Steve heard the voice before he got a good look at the man driving the cab. It was deep, rough, Steve wasn't expecting it. 

"Yeah." 

"Need help with those bags?"

"Yeah." 

Steve stood there, eyes plastered to the man trying to get a good look at his face; but he was wearing heavy sunglasses and a thick red plaid jacket. Sherpa lined, blue jeans, buckskin boots. It looked warmer then what Steve was wearing that's for damn sure. He had nice hair though, short at the sides and long on top. Blonde, it matched the scruff on his face. Jesus, Steve came here thinking he was in for a week of rest but watching the blonde grin at him like that; he wasn't interested in resting anymore. And the brunette watched as he packed Steve's bags in the back of the ski-cab,

"Gettin' in or what?" 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, thanks." 

The blonde chortled a bit climbing into the cab. Steve slipped into the seat beside him, 

"Man of many words?" He smirked at the brunette starting up the machine. Steve bit his lip around a smile, when was the last time he was this awkward? God he couldn't remember the last time he had a crush on a guy. Maybe his first semester of college, before he dropped out? 

The ride itself was fun, the cart could go pretty fast especially over the fresh fallen snow. Steve bounced around and laughed when they took the steep bends. The cabins were a few miles from the main lodge. They were private, cost a good extra chunk of money then the rooms available in the hotel. Money Steve was all too willing to spend. 

"Hey, sorry if Max was givin' you a hard time at check in. She's almost like a little sister so I give her some slack, but sometimes gets a little too involved in the guests personal lives. Doesn't understand boundaries." 

"No it's fine. I mean it is Christmas week, she wasn't in the wrong. I'm just a weirdo that doesn't spend it with family." Steve laughed, quickly wishing he hadn't just shared that information. “Thank you though, you were the guy in the back?” 

"Heh, you and me both, and yeah I was. But seriously, if she gives ya any more trouble about it, just let me know. I'll fire her nosy ass." He laughed, Steve liked his laugh, it was...hot. The brunette shamelessly turned to look at the man driving, he really wanted to see what his eyes looked like. Wanted to just reach over and take the sunnies off of him. But that would be even worse than what he did end up doing,

"You can do that? Don't you just work here too?" 

And the blonde, Billy, turned his head as he slowed the cab down to a crawl; looked at the brunette with a small sideways smirk. 

"I own this place, pretty boy."

"Seriously! Shit, I'm so sorry... Mr. Hargrove?" 

"Oh, god, Billy. It's Billy, Mr. Hargrove is my father" the blonde grimaced. 

Steve couldn't help but laugh because he always acts the same way when people call him _'Mr. Harrington_ '. 

"Wait, how old are you?" The brunette questioned, 

"Twenty two." 

"No way! You're younger than me and own this whole place? How?" 

"Ain't no secret, just good business. So how old are you?" 

"...Twenty three." 

"Really? Face like that thought you were still in high school." The blonde pulled into a small cul-de-sac of log cabins. It was that hallmark movie kind of perfect looking. But Steve was currently more focused on whether Billy was flirting with him or just stating facts. 

Yeah, okay, Steve has a baby face, peach fuzz for days but like the way the blonde said it...or maybe Steve was just cold and horny? And the brunette must have been staring something awful because the blonde took off those sunglasses; finally. And his eyes were blue, perfectly blue, and his eyelashes were thick; so much so they caste shadows. God, he was tan too! Was it fake? How is someone so tan in the winter? Then he smiled at Steve, 

"We're here." 

Steve jerked his gaze away, embarrassingly so---

"Wow. It's beautiful here." 

"Thanks" The blonde huffed out a sigh "I need ta grab some firewood so I can't help ya to your cabin. You all good?" 

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, no I'm good. Thank you for the ride Billy." 

"No problem pretty boy." 

Steve glanced at the blonde again with a faint smile before sliding out of the cab; fumbling his luggage out of the back. Probably making way too many unnecessary sounds, 

"Sure y'all good?" 

"Yup. Totally... completely…" he huffed, pulling his suitcases up in front of the ski-cab "good." 

Billy laughed again and nodded, hand tapping the steering wheel "alright. Call the front desk if you need anything." 

"Will do." 

"Hope you enjoy your stay." 

"Planning on it!" The brunette shouted over the motor as the blonde was backing out. He was such a dork, but he was cute. 

"Jesus! Why did I pack so much!" Steve whined as he dragged his suitcases up the cabin's stairs. Of course cabin 235 had to be the one farthest from the pathway. But the brunette was actually surprised as he caught his breath and opened the door; it was decorated for the holidays. There was even a small tree hung with lights near the window. It was warm and cozy, looked more like someone's home then a getaway spot. 

There were fur blankets sprawled across the couch, food and alcohol stocked. Seriously some first class digs. If this is what seven hundred dollars a night buys you then Steve was considering extended stay options. God, even the bathroom was stocked with brand named shit! He really started to wonder if the last guest just forgot to pack their belongings when he went to the bedroom. The closet was full, which yeah, that's pretty odd. But Steve has always been a _'live out of the suitcase_ ' kind of traveler anyways. 

He scuffed his bags into the bedroom before exploring more of the cabin, it was a single level but had a small loft; the kind you have to climb a ladder to get to. There was a large flat screen that hung on the wall, a real wood burning fireplace sat under it. And a white fluffy rug in front of the fireplace. Steve really felt like he was in a Christmas movie, all he needed was some hot chocolate and… well, he wasn't necessarily picky at the moment but that Billy guy would be pretty nice. 

Guy like him probably isn't even gay though, probably has women flocking over him, and he's fuckin' rich. Not ' _my parents are rich_ ', but like it's actually his money! Basically owns the whole damn mountain! That's so hot. The guy is a real go getter, knows what he wanted in life; unlike Steve. Well Steve knows he wants hot cocoa and _that_ guy in his bed, but besides that, no future plans. 

So almost an hour later the brunette was perfectly stretched out over the leather, blankets donned couch. Tv on in the background playing some old Christmas movie he wasn't paying attention to; hot chocolate in one hand, cell phone in the other. A real twenty first century king if I've ever seen one. He's been flipping through Google, Twitter and Instagram for the last thirty minutes trying to find a Mr. Billy Hargrove; it's like the guy doesn't exist. Said for a few articles about the young entrepreneur. 

Blessed with some very noteworthy pictures of the guy. "Jesus." Steve murmured zooming in on one of the photos. His eyes were seriously blue, and he has freckles that the brunette didn't notice before. "Shit" he sighed out a laugh, he had to laugh at himself. He just flew four hours to a luxury ski lodge just to jerk off to some guy. Given, said guy was gorgeous, but come on… not that he wasn't going to do it later. But it was only five pm, he should probably like, eat dinner at the very least before retiring to bed. 

The brunette hopped off the couch and huffed his way into the kitchen area, it was an open concept floor plan; and a modest size cabin, but still more effort than Steve wanted to give. 

"So pasta or… oh my god, no shit, is that caviar? They stock these rooms with caviar! Wonder if they have lobster too!" Steve fanned as he dug into the fridge. 

"Do I even like caviar?" He pondered as he opened up the can, he dipped his pinky finger into it like the gentleman he is. " _Nope._ Definitely do not like caviar. Good to know." He shrugged it off putting it back. "Pasta it is." 

And as the brunette made way with his food, dancing to whatever commercial song was on in the living room; a news banner interrupt it. Loud beeping followed by that annoying audio prompt. Something about a winter storm advisory.

Steve paid no mind to it, hell he'd pay someone to trap him inside his little winter wonderland. _Let it snow,_ he thought, which prompted him to sing as he finished with his food. Pooling it all into a large bowl that he knows he'll never be able to finish, but god damn he's gonna try. 

After more television, some wine he found in a cabinet and half a bowl of pasta later; the brunette was pretty satisfied with his first night. Five stars honestly. 

It was dark out now, the Christmas tree looked really nice through his slightly buzzed vision. The wine must have been more expensive than what he was use to, or he just drank more than he thought. He pulled himself from the loveseat and made his way to the bedroom. Slinked out of his clothes; the sheets were a deep blue, soft, probably a high thread count. It was so fuckin’ comfortable! God, forget skiing, Steve was staying in this bed for the next five days! 

Feather down comforter pulled up to his chin, he stretched out real good, felt real good; was about to feel even better too. As he slipped his hand under the blanket. As it slid down his body, as he turned his head pressing it down into his pillow. Jesus, even the pillows smell amazing. Like they sprayed them with cologne. Warm, musky, sweet; " _fuck…_ " the brunette writhed under his own touch. Closed eyes picturing blue one staring back at him. "Mmhmm" Picturing thick fingers holding him, "shit... _ah!_ God", tan skin in the middle of fuckin' December, warm against his. "Fuck." Full red lips, with that scruff scraping against his thighs "Billy. _Mmm-fuck_. _Billy._ " 

Did Steve feel guilty about getting off to a guy he just met, that probably had a girlfriend?...Not as much as he felt guilty for dirtying such nice sheets. But all emotions said for euphoria left him as that climax high set in. And then he wiped his hand off on the sheet, turned over and slept. Slept until the sun blinded him through closed eyes, and the brunette shoved his face into the pillow; that pillow that smelt like sex felt. And he hushed out a sleepy moan as he breathed it in. 

"Jesus. I need a boyfriend, or at least a damn hobby." Messy hair fell into his face as he sat up, stretching arms over head. Desperately in need of a shower too. Didn't even bother putting his boxers back on as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. The hot water helped his hangover, helped his erection too. 

"Fuck, never wanna leave this place." The brunette feverishly groaned out. 

After he finished dressing he decided that even though it was apparently pushing one thirty pm, it was time for breakfast. Eggo's seemed like the easiest solution for the brunette. And he settled back into his throne, news warning still at it with the winter storm advisory. 

"Twenty four inches huh? Good. Bury me here!" He threatened the television around a mouthful of waffles. 

Steve put his plate in the sink, leaned over it to look out the window that sat above it. It didn't look like it was snowing yet, sky was grayish but not threateningly so. He should probably go get some skiing in, considering, but he didn't really feel like it anymore. "Oh! It's Billy!" Doe eyes all too excitedly widened, practically yelling; Steve leaned even more over the skin.

"Je-su-s" he moaned biting at his lip, the blonde was wielding an axe. Of course he actually cut the wood himself, he looked like the hottest lumberjack the brunette has ever seen. And considering it's 2019 and lumberjacks are a dying breed, he _is_ the hottest one Steve's seen. He has a good pile going, the brunette considered whether he should bring him a drink or something. It would be the kind thing to do right? Totally not a come on, just neighborliness. 

But then the brunette didn't have to decide, 'cause the blonde lumberjack, with his large wood pile was heading for his cabin. Okay, seriously, if he cut all that wood just for Steve, so he'd stay warm; Steve wasn't responsible for what happened next. The brunette faltered, almost falling as he rushed to the front door. 

"Hey there!" He beamed as he opened it. 

"Holy shit!" The blonde cursed, dropping some of the logs in surprise. "Jesus Christ, what are you doing here?" Billy asked sharply as he put the rest of the kindle down. 

"Uh, this is my cabin. What are---"

"No, this is my cabin, first of all. Secondly, I meant what are you _still_ doing here?" Billy closed in on the brunette, making Steve step back letting the blonde into the cabin. 

"Oh, yeah no, I know you like own them but this is the one I'm staying in." Steve chortled. 

Billy leaned up against the counter looking at the other who was still lingering near the door. 

"No, pretty boy, I mean this is my home, my cabin, I live here." 

"Wait. Holy shit you're serious?" 

"Deadly…" Steve brushed his hair back with a hand as he thoughtfully bit on his lip, decreasing the space between them slowly. 

"Sorry I didn't know. Pretty sure this is the cabin she said though. I mean the key worked so." 

"Who? Max gave you the keys for this cabin?" 

"Yeah, redhead from the front desk." 

"Damn shithead. She's so fired!" Billy fumed. 

"Hey! No, it's no problem man. I'll just get my stuff and get out of your hair." 

"Yeah, ain't gonna happen…"

"Steve. Names Steve." 

"Ain't gonna happen Stevie, I already shut the place down. There's a blizzard on the way. Evacuated everyone this morning. Fuckin' Max... goddamn it." Billy rubbed his forehead thinking about what Max told him earlier before she left. _'Merry Christmas Billy. I put your present in your cabin!'_ Holy shit she was a demon child. 

"Wait so like, you and me are the only people here?" 

"I'm speakin' english ain't I?" The blonde retorted, 

"Oh… uh, I guess I could just leave?" 

"Already told ya pretty boy, there's a blizzard headin' straight towards us. No way in hell i'mma let ya drive in it." 

"Okay. Yeah, you're probably right. Is it okay if I stay then?" 

"Looks like there ain't no choice, plus ya already made yourself comfortable." Billy gestured to the opened wine bottle on the counter, smirking; Steve felt his face flush. 

"Shit, I can't believe I just raided your house." He grimaced in embarrassment, 

"You seriously couldn't tell someone lived here?" Billy huffed out a breathy laugh, intrigued or entertained by the brunette's sheer ignorance. 

"I mean, just thought it was part of the package." That earned Steve a full, heavy laugh from the blonde. Billy pushed himself off from the counter and turned heel towards the bedroom. 

"Alright. I'm gonna change cause i'm frozen and then I guess I'll get us a fire goin'." The blonde decided. 

"Okay." Steve agreed, not that he had much of a say, it was Billy house afterall. His house, his bedroom, his bed...bed that Steve just masturbated in, to Billy's scent. "Shit" the brunette scrunched his face up quickly following the blonde. 

"Billy! Hey-uh…" And as Steve entered the doorway to the room, Billy was staring at his bed. Shit, he knew right. God he could probably smell it, Steve could smell it so Billy definitely smells it. Then the blonde growled, groaned, fuck, wait, was that good or bad? Steve wasn't sure if the blonde even made the noise. But Billy turned his head to look at Steve, he probably looked like a kid caught red handed. But Billy just smirked, tongue between teeth, 

"A guys has needs right." That's what he decided to combat this situation with. That and then proceeded to take off his clothes. 

Oh fuck. Steve was pretty sure he just gasped. Shit, look away, look away, Jesus, he couldn't. 

Billy was like a God, his skin was so tan, his shoulders were wide and built with muscle. His arms just as strong, fuck; even has those veins running up them. Steve loved that shit. You can see every muscle on his stomach move and bend and stretch as he tugged his layers off. 

"Mhmm" the brunette bit his lip, fuck, yeah that noise definitely just happened. Okay he seriously needs to leave. 

"So, since it is my bed pretty boy, I have the right ta know, what got ya off?" Steve was a deer in headlights for a moment. How did he just ask they so nonchalantly. Like he was asking about the fuckin' weather! 

"Uh…" the brunette rubbed his head a bit, Billy glanced over to him with an arched brow. 

"Well? Come on ya gotta give me somethin' Stevie. Was it a porn? Was it---" 

'Smell. It was the smell of the pillows." Good God! Why did he just say that! Shit! You just blew it Steve, that was the creepiest thing you could have said. Why didn't you just say yes to the porn! 

"My pillows?" The blonde questioned, walking up to the top of his bed. He reached over and grabbed one, smelt it, smirked up at Steve,

"Smells like me." 

Mayda! Mayday! We're going down! Steve panicked, 

"Didn't know it was your bed." He murmured under his shaky breath. 

"Hey, Steve, it's all good man. Didn't know right?" 

"Yeah"

"Did it feel good?" 

"Yeah" shit! He responded without thinking! The blonde snickered and threw the pillow down onto the bed; grabbed a shirt from his closet. Thank god he didn't have to change out of his jeans! 

"How's dinner sound? Maybe finish that bottle you started?" 

"Fuck, yes please." Steve sighed almost too relieved. 

"Mmm. Might wanna keep that dirty talk to a minimum pretty boy, considering." Billy teased, passing the brunette in the doorway. 

"Sorry." Steve mumbled as he followed the blonde out to the living room. Billy was already making fast with getting the fire going. On his hands and knees, the brunette stood a little behind him. Tilted his head and just stared,

"Hey!" Billy snapped, like he could feel Steve watching him, "why don't you make yourself useful and pour me a drink." 

"Yeah! yeah… sorry." The brunette stepped to it, god he was so embarrassing! If he could only have put this much effort into school he'd probably be valedictorian. 

"Fires goin'" the blonde stated, walking up behind Steve. 

"Cool. Here" the brunette handed him his glass,

"Thanks."

 _"Don't look at his mouth, don't look at his fuckin mouth Harrington!"_ Steve sang a mantra in his head while sipping his own glass. Literally looking everywhere but Billy. 

"So, what sounds good fer dinner? It's Christmas eve after all. Got some lobsters in the freezer " 

"I knew it!" The brunette shouted, Billy leaned back a little, eyes curious; waiting for the punchline. 

"Sorry. Just, last night I said I bet this place even has lobster cause the caviar." 

"You ate my caviar too?"

"Fuck no! That stuff is gross!" Billy grinned amused, 

"Yeah I know, that's why it's still in there. Was a gift from someone, forgot who." 

"Some gift", 

"Tell me about it." They laughed a bit, then they were kind of just standing there. 

"So, uh, how did you really get into the hotel business?" Steve tried, the blonde smirked put his glass down on the counter and paced over to his fridge. 

"It's not much of a story really, not like what they write online." 

"Don't really read much anyways",

"I uh, I ran away when I was younger. Originally from California, came here with a one way bus ticket. Only ticket I could afford, like it was fate or whatever; if ya believe in that kind of shit." The blonde's voice turned warmer as he continued his story. Now filling up a large pot with water, 

"I somehow ended up here, on this mountain. It was just a little rickety ski shack back then, the old man that ran it took me in. Worked for him and eventually took over the place. Kind of built it from the ground up." 

"Wow...that's, you're incredible." 

"Heh. Yeah? Thanks Stevie. Hey grab those for me." The blonde pointed his head over to the lobsters, Steve scrunched his nose, handed them over to Billy like a kid. Holding them out as far away from himself as possible. 

The blonde shook his head as he grabbed them, 

"They're dead you know, won't bite." He teased. 

"Still freaky seeing them with their eyes and everything… mind if I just wait in the living room?"

"Nope, make yourself at home. Gonna take a while to cook anyways." 

"Okay." Steve grabbed his glass, the bottle of wine and sauntered himself into the living room. The fire already warmed the whole place up, it smelt so nice, he wished he had a real fireplace back at home too. He sat down on the loveseat admiring the flames, barely noticed the blonde joining him. 

"So what's your story? I told ya mine, fair is fair."

"Oh, mine ain't much of a story actually. Just was blessed with some no show parents. They're always bailing on me so decided to treat myself instead of mope this year." 

"No girlfriend or---"

"Nope. Single like a pringle...you?" 

"Nah, no family, no girl or boyfriend. Storm or not, I was gonna spend Christmas alone too." 

"Well, glad I get to keep you some company then. We're kind of in the same boat huh?" 

"Sounds like it." 

Billy smirked at the brunette, who was still caught on the _'no boyfriend'_ thing.

Blatantly asking someone if they're gay is rude right? Something he shouldn't do. He smiled back to the blonde and decided to down his wine. Getting drunk didn't really seem like a good idea but it definitely wasn't the worst idea to Steve. He poured himself another glass and offered the bottle to Billy, who happily topped himself off. It was quiet for a while, said for the fire crackling and the wind outside picking up. It wasn't really that late but it was already getting dark; probably from the storm. It was snowing like a shaker globe now.

"Should probably check the food." The blonde stood up and made his way into the kitchen. Steve just watched, he honestly just felt so relaxed that he didn't even feel like eating anymore. Between the warm fire and the wine, the smell that was radiating off of Billy; he was satiated without the food. 

"Is it done?" The brunette called softly,

"Yeah, just about. I'll get the plates, we can eat up here on the counter if you want." 

"Whatever's easier"

"Wanna grab my glass for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Steve leaned over to pick up the blonde's glass he put down, fuzzy Steve should definitely not be carrying three glass items at once but he thankfully made it into the kitchen; all of ten steps away, in one piece. 

"Smells good!" 

"Let's hope it tastes good too." Billy chortled, Steve took a seat on the bar stool as the blonde set out plates on the counter. 

"So how's it?" Billy asked sitting beside the brunette now. 

"It's good, better than a restaurant." 

"That good huh?" 

Steve nodded as he sucked butter off his fingers, it was the blonde that was staring now. The brunette didn't notice as Billy licked his lips; quickly darting his head down to look at his plate. Lobster definitely wasn't the sexiest food to eat, but somehow Steve was actually doing a pretty good job at it. Mostly due to the fact that he apparently didn't believe in utensils. Just cracked the shell and slurped the meat from it. 

Billy readjusted himself a few times on the stool, trying to ignore said noises and eat his damn food. 

"Sounds like you're havin' a good time pretty boy." The blonde attempted but after that last noise Steve just made, Billy couldn't help himself. 

The brunette swallowed and sighed out a nervous laugh,

"Sorry." 

"No need ta apologize, glad you, _really_ enjoyed it" he grinned. "Alright. I'm gonna go take a shower. You mind doin' the dishes?" 

"No problem" Steve smiled, stood up and collected their plates. Billy headed back into his bedroom, closed the door behind him. 

"F-u-ck" the blonde groaned under his breath, pawing at the front of his jeans; he's been fending off an erection for the past ten minutes. "Fuckin' hell Max, what's wrong with you?" Billy murmured as he pulled his phone from his back pocket. 

_"Thanks shithead. Merry Christmas"_ He texted her and threw his phone to the bed. Bit his lip for a second before rounding to the side Steve had--- 

"Mm goddamn." He growled as he smelt the brunette dried spunk. Okay, in the blonde's defense, it was his bed. He could do whatever the hell he wanted. Also he couldn't remember the last time he had a good fuck; runnin' a luxury lodge was his first priority. Steve was his type too. Max knew from the minute he walked into the place, she knows Billy too well. They really are like siblings, she was the original owner's granddaughter; so they've known each other now for six years. But this is the first time she's tried a stunt like this. First time that Billy isn't going to give her hell for. 

The blonde huffed out a tattered sigh, honestly tempted to lick the sheet; but he wasn't that desperate. He'll wait for the real thing. It was pretty obvious the brunette was into him, not unless Billy was just as narcissistic as people tell him he is. But, he was pretty sure Steve has been dropping hints since yesterday. Either way the blonde grabbed a change of clothes, opened his bedroom door again and made his way into the bathroom. Steve looked like he was just about finished at the sink. But Billy didn't wait to linger. His jeans were too tight now, he started the shower up. striped off his shirt, shimmied out of his jeans, stroked himself a bit before getting in. 

He groaned low under the water, panting as he worked himself. Thought about Stevie's pretty mouth, how he sucked his fingers, how he'd look sucking on him. "huhh" he sneered, bit his lip trying to muffle himself, "mmm" he moaned. Stood under the hot water for a little while after before getting out. Somehow he felt even hungrier after the shower, hungry for the real thing now. Billy found the brunette sprawled out on the couch when he exited the bathroom. 

"Comfy?" 

"Mhmm." Steve contentedly hummed,

"Room for two?" 

"Mmhm" The brunette shifted a bit making room and Billy rejoined him. 

"You smell good" Steve tittered, 

"How much wine have you had?"

"Finished the bottle when you were in the shower _and then_ I found your whiskey” he smiled. 

"Did ya now, don't believe in sharing?" 

"Want some?" The brunette countered,

"Thought you finished it?" 

"Got some left on my tongue." 

...That made Billy groan, deep in his throat,

"Don't think that's a good idea pretty boy." 

Steve sat up a bit, closer to the blonde, 

"Why's that?" 

"Don't think I could stop with just your tongue." 

"Maybe I don't want you to stop."

"You serious 'bout this?" Billy asked firmly but his voice was heavy with want, when did their faces get so close? The blonde could smell the liquor that beggin' mouth was dripping with. 

"Deadly." Steve smirked mimicking the blonde. 

"God. You're a real brat ain't ya?" 

"Spoiled brat." Steve corrected. 

Billy snarled diving into a kiss, mouth hot against the brunette's. Tongue laved whatever remnants of alcohol were left in the other's mouth. Steve sucked on the blonde's lip as he caught his breath quickly, crashing back in; pushing Steve down onto his back. Drunk on lust, Billy tongue fucked the brunette till he was a moaning mess. 

Steve's hands tightly gripping to the blonde's shoulders. Panting and writhing under Billy, rutting into the knee that was shoved between his legs. Billy's growls and his warm hand under his chin sent shivers through Steve. But when the blonde pulled back to look at the mess that was Steve Harrington; when the blonde shoved his thumb into Steve's mouth, when he tossed his head back and groaned as Steve suck it, that's when the brunette whimpered. 

"Fuckin' hell Stevie, where you been all my life." The blonde crooned in the brunette's ear, earning another whimper from Steve.

"Billy," he dug his fingers deeper, tugging at the blonde's shirt. 

"We got all night baby." Billy lulled him, kissing his way down the brunette's jaw; down his neck lapping at his collarbone. 

"Want you now, wanna feel you." The brunette whined,

Billy moaned "such a _brat_. I'm gonna take care of you, promise." 

Steve melted under those words, under the blonde’s hot breath, under his lips, fingers like feathers touching his skin. Billy worked him slow, they weren't goin' nowhere in this weather; no one was coming here. To the blonde they were basically the only people left in the world. He was going to savor it, every whimper, every moan, every cry. 

" _Billy"_ Steve gasped, tugging at the blonde's hair as he kissed and licked his way down the brunette's body,

"Right here, ain't goin anywhere." 

If Billy's mouth wasn't exactly what Steve wanted than his words definitely were. It's like he knows, knows that those words are what he needs to hear. That he's terrified of how much he's in love with this moment, terrified that it's going to end and he'll be alone again. 

But Billy's fingers clung onto Steve, like he was afraid of Steve leaving too. And he nuzzled into the brunette's thighs like a thank you. And when his kiss swollen lips mouthed at Steve's clothed dick the brunette actually thanked him. Breath shaky and barely there. But Billy just smirked up to those doey eyes. Ripped the brunette pants down to his knees, pulled them off completely. Settled back down, grazing Steve's thighs with his stubble. The brunette shuttered, writhed with the sensation, practically sobbed when the blonde finally took him into his mouth. 

Steve squeezed Billy's hand, the hand that had fingers clinging hard to the brunette's side. The blonde sucked, and licked, and bobbed his head until Steve was close to tears. Begging for more, to let him come, to let him feel Billy too. Billy moaned, eyes closed in complete bliss hearing how bad Steve wanted him. He swallowed the brunette's spunk when he finally let him cum. Steve all to eagerly dragged him up for another jolting kiss, he groaned into Billy's mouth as he lapped at the blonde's tongue. Tasting himself, Billy growled, rutting his throbbing cock down onto the brunette. 

"Fuck Stevie. So fuckin' good baby. Can't wait to see you riding this cock. Gonna look so good pretty boy." 

"Billy! _Fuck_ wanna ride you so bad." 

"Get on the floor, right in front of the fire. Gotta go grab lube to grease you up." 

So Steve did, he stretched himself over the fluffy white rug that sat in front of the fireplace. Billy came back as quickly as he left and dropped to his knees. 

"God, you look like a fuckin' king like that babe." He crooned taking his shirt off, Steve reached his arms out and Billy met them with a bare chest. The brunette sat up, his mouth kissing and biting the suntanned skin. Billy made the best sounds as Steve bruised love bites all over him. 

"Lay down, gotta open you up." Billy pressed a slicked thumb against the brunette's pink hole, rimmed around it, slicking it up real good. Steve left whimpering, sobbing Billy's name on shaking breaths. 

"Gotta relax pretty boy." Billy leaned up to kiss him, licked over his lips as he pressed a finger into him. 

" _Mmm"_ Steve moaned against the blonde lips. "More." 

And Billy obliged, slicking a second finger in as he slowly fucked the brunette, scissoring him open. "How you doin' Stevie?" 

"Fuckin' perfect" Steve panted. 

Billy grinned, tongue to teeth, "think you can handle another?" 

"Do it." Steve pushed his hips down giving the blonde a better angle as Billy pressed a third finger in. The brunette gasped, mouth agape,

"Fuck." 

"Okay?"

"Yeah, just don't move."

"All you pretty boy", Billy rubbed his other hand over the brunette's thigh, Steve took a steep breath before he started to slowly move on Billy's fingers. 

"God, feels so good Billy" Steve huffed,

"You're sucking me right in babe." The blonde licked his lips with hunger. 

Steve choked as Billy started to move again, faster, rougher. 

" _Ah fuck_ Billy! Oh fuck, _fuck!_ " 

"Gonna make you cum with just my fingers baby so when I get my dick in ya your gonna be putty. Gonna be such a beautiful mess for me." 

"Fuck Billy, right there, _yes!_ Just like that. Don't stop. _Fuck. Don't stop!"_ And Billy kept pace until Steve was shooting out white ropes all over his pretty stomach. And the blonde moaned, slipped his fingers out of the brunette's stretched bright red hole and licked his spunk off his belly. Finally getting a taste, fuckin' hell, he was like water in a desert. 

Steve's eyes were threatening tears "Billy" 

"Right here Stevie." The blonde leaned up to look at the doey eyed brunette, he had the cutest fuckin' smile. Completely blissed out. Billy was so hard in his jeans, needed it; been needing a guy like Steve for a long time.

Steve's head jerked back, eyes closed tight, hands clinging to the carpet under him as Billy rammed his slicked up cock into him. The blonde panted heavy breaths as Steve was left whimpering. Bill, too impatient to go slow, he was completely taken over by sheer need.

" _Oh fuck baby_ , feels so good inside you. Still so tight" 

"God. Billy, harder, wanna feel you everywhere." 

"Fuck" Billy growled gripping harder onto the brunette's hips, thrusting deep, so deep into him. Skin against skin, clingy hands searching for something to grab onto, cries and growls and moans,tongue to lips; all of it was way better than any Christmas music they could have been playing. 

"Swear you were made for this cock pretty boy, fits so perfectly." The blonde moaned "gonna fill you up so good baby." 

" _Please._ Feels so good Billy." Steve cried through hitched breaths, 

"Jesus, you're so fuckin sweet." Billy arched down bringing Steve into a kiss, a soft, almost painful kiss. The kind that makes your toes curl and your heart burst. Then he was pulling him up, like the brunette was nothing more than a pillow. In one swift move the blonde sat back on his knees with Steve sitting on him. The brunette with arms around Billy neck for stability and Billy strong arms like steel straps caging him in. 

"God! _Fuck,_ I can feel you in my fuckin' throat like this." Steve panted as he started to grind his ass down deeper into the blonde; eliciting a feral growl from Billy. Sharp canines buried into Steve's pale neck, bruising him up like putting a collar on him. He belonged to Billy now, even if it was just for the night. 

"Come on baby, ride it like ya wanna break me" he groaned, hands fastened tight pushing and pulling Steve until the brunette caught the rhythm. "That's it Stevie, fuck yourself on this cock. God, you feel so good, _oh fuck!_ H _mm_ , yeah just like that. a _h fuck baby_." Billy crooned and groaned urging the brunette on. Steve gripped to the blonde's shoulders for leverage, pumping himself up and down; his leaking dick slapping against him with the violent motion. 

"Billy! _Fuck, fuck_ , oh God!" Steve whined as he fucked himself on the blonde, "Kiss me." He demanded. And Billy did, wouldn't dream of denying such a pretty mouth. He kissed him hard, the blonde snaked his had to the brunette nape keeping him there. Their mouths linked together, sharing one breath, Billy ate up every moan that escaped Steve. And the brunette came like that, flushed against the blonde, panting with his fingers tightly coiled in the short blonde curls. Billy didn't last much longer after that with Steve slowly, deeply grinding on him, riding out his organism. The blonde stuttering his hips, filling the brunette with his heat. Hitched breaths were panted as their lips crashed together again, fighting for dominance. 

"That was amazing" Steve laughed out something breathy, still reeling.

"Yeah, you really are Stevie." Billy looked up at the brunette with a wide grin in appreciation. Steve matched his grin with a fervent smile; pushed the blonde down to the carpet, they wrestled childishly for a moment. Kisses were stolen quickly until the both laid quiet, Steve curled right beside Billy, his leg over the blonde's and his hand drawing circles in his chest. And they cuddled, warm with the fire, silently enjoying each other. 

"I do." Steve whispered head nuzzling under the blondes chin. 

"Do what?" Billy matched his tone. 

"Earlier, when you were talking about fate, you said ‘ _if you believe in that sort of thing’_. And I do believe in it." He smiled, turning his head up to look at the blonde. 

"You sayin' this was fate, us meeting baby?" 

That dopey smirk crawled back onto Steve's face, 

"Maybe. Is that stupid?" 

"Jesus, Stevie, you really are sweet, gonna give me a cavity." 

"Shut up." The brunette giggled out shoving the blonde teasingly. "I'm serious though Billy." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes." 

"How serious?" 

"Deadly", 

"Good, cause I'm pretty sure its gonna be just you and meet for the next few days up here. How’s that sound?" 

"Like a dream. Like the best Christmas present I've ever gotten." 

Billy chuckled "pretty sure you _are_ the best present I've ever gotten pretty boy." 

Steve wiggled his way up to kiss the blonde, nosed his face against Billy's scruff. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." The blonde chortled,

"Can I love you?" 

And Billy propped himself to his elbows, brows furrowed and eyes fixed on the brunette,

"You askin' for permission or askin' a question?" 

"Permission. I mean just, just until the dig us outta here; till I have to leave. Can we pretend we're in love." 

"Don't know if that's a good idea." 

"Why?"

"Don't know if I can stop at just pretending."

"Kiss me." And the blonde did, couldn't deny such a pretty mouth, pretty eyes; pretty face. 

"I love you, Billy" he hushed,

"...love you too Stevie." 


End file.
